Nature
Nature is the totality of phenomena of the physical world and is thought to be the invisible force behind all life that governs the universe. It functions as the source of a witch's power who through the use of witchcraft, use spells to manipulate nature. The Earth is considered to be the physical manifestation of Nature by the witches which constantly provides them with the resources, such as herbs and tools, to neutralize or resolve all types of threats. As a way to channel the power of Nature to witches, the Spirits have control of the world of the dead in order to monitor the actions of the servants. Species Laws and Balance As the governing force of life, Nature has a number of "laws" set in place although some are not always absolute. Most of said laws deal with balance in which phenomenon can always be countered be it directly or indirectly. *'Cycle of the Life:' Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. The lives of every creature are of vital importance, since matter and energy is always flowing, creating new beings, and then dying, to restart the cycle again. If the cycle is interrupted in or by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and they can take a long time to restore. Vampires directly break this law. They may be born as humans and live as humans, but at some point, they die and come back. However, they are among the living and the dead, meaning there is no way to choose their path. Even at death, vampires can not rest in peace, because of their actions in the world of the living. *'Respect of the Dead:' When you want to revive a human, it must be some time after its death (usually immediately after), because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. When the human is revived, the human essence returns to its material body, but causes a rift between the veil between the material and the immaterial. This fissure causes malignant or benign ghosts which can travel between worlds and directly affect the fate of the living as a result. *'Own Acceptance:' Every creature on earth has skills and powers that characterize them. In the case of witches, any direct denial of their powers will cause nature to remove all of their magic until they accept their mistake and can fulfill its duty as a servant of nature. *'Security of Species:' When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance without compromising other creatures on the planet. Hybrids are creatures that often endangers the species of origin (meaning werewolves), causing the imbalance and the extinction of some other creatures. *'Use of Magic:' All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punishes the witches who try to use that power constantly. *'Creation and Destruction:' Nature's laws forbid it's servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. Supernatural Laws #There are rules to spells/objects: Each spell works differently with various tools involved; one of the few times a witch can use merely their mind without an enchantment or tools is with basic forms of magic, such as Pain Infliction or Telekinesis. Darker forms of magic, such as Expression can also accomplish such feats like turning Silas into stone with mere thought of an indomitable will. Certain spelled objects contain their own rules such as with the Gilbert Rings only working on humans and silver daggers can't work on Klaus (due to his hybrid nature). # A witch can only take in so much power: Each and every witch can only take in so much power before the power literally starts to disintegrate from the inside as stated by Chris. #Vampires, werewolves, hybrids and the other species are limited: In some cases, they can overdo the limit such as a werewolf can change at will by being a hybrid or a vampire can be immune to sunlight burning with a daylight ring. But there still remains many weaknesses such as unable to take in certain abilities or unable to find the cure to certain weaknesses. One such limitation is that vampires must be invited into the home/property by the living owner; there is no magical loophole around this. Celestial Events Elements *Weather: Weather is the alteration of temperature and winds, causing rain, tornadoes, storms, etc. Generally, the climate is determined by the region. If it is extremely hot, it is unlikely that there will be an existence of storms, however, Nature can change the winds, and create nines with water remaining in the area to cause rains and sustain life. Altering the weather even if it is minimal, can make the consequences very chaotic. Chris uses the weather against Vincent when he tries to defeat him. The weather has been used by Christopher Chamberlain. The Servants * Christopher Chamberlain was one of the witches that was punished after turning his children into hybrids. After his son's first kill as a witch triggered his werewolf gene he was forced to curse him because such a being was deemed too powerful to exist. In a fit of rage and betrayal, Dominic killed him. * Vincent Griffith was once a former loyal witch that began to harness the powers of Dark Magic. In attempts to prevent Chaz's transition into a vampire, he used a dark spell that would allow him to cross to the Other Side and bring Chaz back from the dead. Loyal Witches Although some of them have been involved with issues of vampires, they remain loyal to the nature and balance. * Chazarrae Chamberlain * Thomas Chamberlain * Elizabeth Chamberlain * Dominic Chamberlain * Christopher Chamberlain * Hope Chamberlain * Vincent Griffith * Travis Chamberlain Former Loyal Witches They are witches who have somehow tried to disrupt the order, due to their selfish and evil purposes. * Adriana Chamberlain Etymology The word nature is derived from the Latin word natura, or "essential qualities, innate disposition", and in ancient times, it literally meant "birth". Natura was a Latin translation of the Greek word physis (φύσις), which originally related to the intrinsic characteristics that plants, animals, and other features of the world develop of their own accord.